Kariuki
* Tiyamike * Mirembe * Almasi * Alasiri * Ekene * Nzolo * Ala |appears = The New Legacy 3: Era of Jabari}} Kariuki is an adult male lion and the younger brother of Jelani. Karuki joins his brother in taking over the Kgosi Pride and successfully killing Salene. Unknown to them, Salene's aunt, Njeri, was able to get Salene's son and Heir, Jabari to leave the lands so he could one day return and take his rightful place as king. During his brother's time as king, Kariuki mates with almost all the lionesses to insure his bloodline. He becomes the father of Nwabudike, Nzolo, Ala, Ekene, Alasiri, Tiyamike, Mirembe, and Almasi and becomes the uncle of Ajani, Tanga, Mbali, Ayodele, Rahisi, and Aina through his brother. He is later killed by Jabari when he returns to reclaim his place as King. Appearance He has a dark orangish-brown colored pelt, with a dark grey-black mane. His muzzle, underbelly, and paws are a lighter shade than his mane fur color. His upper eye shading is the same as his brother while the lower eye shading is about the same as his muzzle and paws. He also has the same eye color as his brother: dark red. Personality Kariuki is very much like his brother: mean, thieving and cheating and like his brother, believes that females are nothing than food getters and cub makers. Unlike his brother, Karuki has a very short temper and snaps easily. He has no patience for lions with disabilities, seen when he is growling at Hasina and ready to attack her before being calmed down by his brother at the same time Gasira jumps in to protect her sister. Kariuki is close to his brother and will obey his order right away. While he is obedient, he doesn't think much for himself. Background Kariuki was born as the younger brother of Jelani. Nothing else is known about his past besides that he follows Jelani everywhere ''The New Legacy 3: Era of Jabari'' Kariuki and his brother challenge a strong and abled Salene, but unknown to the lionesses, they cheat their way through. When the lionesses go into heat, Kariuki mates with the blind Hasina, catching her off guard when she was alone and away from her sister, Usafi, Nadra, and to keep his bloodline through the royal family, he mates with Ujasiri (the grand-niece of former king Salene) and Sarauniya. He becomes the father of Tiyamike, Mirembe, Almasi, Nzolo, Ada, and Nwabudike, the half-brother of Jelani's heir Ajani. Quotes : "This pride belongs to my brother, King Jelani!" : —Kariuki : "Now, what's a pretty thing like you being out here all alone?" : —Kariuki before he assaults Hasina and forces mating with her. Family Members Mother * Unnamed lioness, status unknown Brother * Jelani Sons * Nwabudike (son of Sarauniya) * Nzolo (son of Ujasiri) Daughters * Tiyamike (daughter of Hasina) * Mirembe (daughter of Usafi) * Almasi (daughter of Nadra) * Alasiri (daughter of Gasira) * Ekene (daughter of Dhambizao) * Ala (daughter of Ujasiri) Nephews * Ajani (son of Jelani and Sarauniya) * Tanga (son of Jelani and Ujasiri) Nieces * Mbali (daughter of Sauda) * Ayodele (daughter of Amahle) * Rahisi (daughter of Afua) * Mawunyo (daughter of Gasira) * Aina (daughter of Sarauniya) Tree Trivia * Kariuki was added in to add more real lion stuff into the story. * In simple terms, Kariuki is very sex addicted - since he mated with more females than his brother. References Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Rogues